Pleasant Eds
by cgaussie
Summary: (one sided DoubleD-Ed Slash) Ed encounters a quite bizzare dream, and when he awakens he's just confused over it; next day, he goes to Double-D for answers.
1. Chapter 1

Pleasant Eds  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Note: This might not stay up for long, it's just a four page long one sided slashy dream fic. Do enjoy. Flames will be peed on by… uh. Someone.  
  
~*~  
  
First, there was darkness. Then, there was Ed. The tall boy blinked, confused as to where he was, as well as why. Looking down, he saw no floor, and above there was no sky. He glanced around, fear beginning to creep up his spine.  
  
"Guys…?" he called out softly at first. There was no response except that of the howling wind. "Eddy?" Ed called out clearer, but still not one answer. "Double-D!" Ed was beginning to worry now. "Sarah?" he added, wondering if his sister was here.  
  
Dare he take a step? Maybe if he stepped, he'd fall. What if he was falling now, and just didn't know it? It's hard to tell if you're falling when you're only wearing y-fronts. Suddenly he felt something brush up against him.  
  
"WAH!" Ed spun around, loosing his footing and landing on the 'ground' as you will. Stood over him was Double-D, who looked concerned for the falling Ed.  
  
"Ed, you should be more careful." He said gently.  
  
"Oh Double-D! Thank Goodness you're here!" Ed leapt to his feet; "It was so quiet and lonely in here! …where're we anyway?" Ed asked, glancing around.  
  
"We're in your subconscious, Ed. You called me here, since I'm the one you usually like to be around when you're scared." Double-D explained. Ed blinked, narrowing an eye.  
  
"Do not." Ed muttered.  
  
"Do too; if not, I wouldn't be here then." Double-D pointed out.  
  
"Oh." Ed stared blankly ahead for a while, then a flash of lights startled him and a scream filled the area. Ed squealed and leapt into Double-D's arms, surprisingly Double-D was able to hold him up. "What was that?!" he asked, clinging to Double-D.  
  
"That, was probably your thoughts tumbling around in your mind." Double-D replied in a reassuring voice, before patting his back while still holding him up. "Nothing to be scared of." Ed felt odd. He never saw Double-D as a comforting sort, or the kind to make him feel better. He mostly made him feel confused. Safe, but confused.  
  
"Uh, Double-D?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yes Ed?" Double-D asked.  
  
"You can put me down." Ed pointed down. Double-D blinked, then lowered Ed to the floor gently.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just you wanted me to hold you like that." Double-D shrugged.  
  
"I did?" Ed asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes Ed; your mind automatically cried out to be held close and to be reassured. I am all too happy to do as you wish." Double-D smiled. Ed stared at him,  
  
"Anything?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Ed, anything." His hatted friend nodded, "Anything."  
  
"Soo… you can fly?" Ed asked.  
  
"If you want me to." Double-D replied, but before he could answer he found himself lifting off the ground, "Huh, well that's new." Ed giggled to himself as Double-D kept rising. He then grabbed his shoe and the two lifted up into the blackness.  
  
"Whhhheeeeeeeeee it's like the abduction scene in 'It came from Beyond the Cheese'!" Ed cried out. The two kept on rising into the sky, until they broke through the blackness. Now, they were in a green field full of flowers. Double-D suddenly ducked behind a tree.  
  
"…Double-D?" Ed called out. Scratching his head, a horse suddenly trotted up to him. It was a stallion, pure white with a black mane. "Horsy!" Ed declared happily and patted its nose. Any normal horse would have bolted at the cry and heavy pat, but this horse remained where it stood. Ed then leapt on, "Find Double-D, horsy!" he declared.  
  
The stallion neighed proudly and took off in a fast pace gallop. Ed clung to the horses' mane as if they were reigns, enjoying the ride. The sun warmed his bare back, and there weren't any bugs flying into his face. Suddenly the horse stopped and pawed at the ground.  
  
"Huh?" he glanced over the horses' head and saw in the valley below. Double-D was there, and he was… picking flowers? "Double-D!" Ed called out, waving his arm. Double-D raised his head and looked over his shoulder at Ed.  
  
"Ed!" Double-D returned the cry. Ed slid off the horses back onto the grass, and began to run towards his hatted friend.  
  
"Double-D, don't you run away like that!" Ed called out, wagging a finger as he ran along.  
  
"Sorry Ed!" Double-D replied as he hurried towards Ed. The two met with a crash, Ed pushing Double-D into the grass causing the two boys to tumble over and over again until they came to a landing at the foot of the small hill. Ed laughed joyously as he had pinned Double-D down.  
  
"Gotcha!" he squealed. Double-D laughed, and not his usual timid, or over the top sugar-rush laugh. It was a real, hearty laugh. Before Ed knew it, Double-D had grabbed Ed under the arms and hugged him tightly, pressing his head against Ed's chest.  
  
"Aw Ed…" Double-D whispered happily. Ed blinked, not sure if he should be enjoying this or not, but what they hey. It was a dream; he could do and think whatever he wanted. Double-D then lifted his head and the two stared somewhat deeply into the others eyes.  
  
Ed suddenly found himself leaning down towards Double-D, who had shut his eyes and partially opened his mouth. Just as the two were to meet-  
  
"WAKE UP ED!"  
  
Ed jolted and fell out of bed, crashing onto the floor below. Eddy stood over him, arms to his hips. "Well look who finally decided to wake up!" Eddy scowled.   
  
"Heya Eddy!" Ed grinned, then saw that Double-D was running a finger across his only table, tsking at the mess. The sight of Double-D suddenly reminded Ed of what his dream was of, and what was to happen. Also he realised he had a… problem. He pulled his usually un-used blanket from under the bed and plopped it onto his lap. "What's up guys??" he asked, trying to ignore the feeling.  
  
"What's up? The sun, suckers, everyone except you!" Eddy nagged.  
  
"Well this is indeed a turn around." Double-D said, "Usually it's we who wake you, Eddy!"   
  
"…aw darn, we coulda dog-piled him." Eddy muttered. Ed mentally sighed in relief that they hadn't. Probably would have been a very embarrassing and confusing situation.  
  
"…can I get dressed guys?" Ed asked.  
  
"What? Sure." Eddy said, motioning to the pile of clothes in the corner. Ed fought back a blush that was ready to set up camp on his face. Double-D glanced at Ed and saw the look, then looked to Eddy.  
  
"I think Ed would want to dress by himself, Eddy." He explained.  
  
"What, why? We've seen him in less then underwear!" Eddy snapped.  
  
"Seriously Eddy… c'mon, let's go see if they've got anything for brunch." Double-D grabbed Eddy by the arm and tugged at it. Ed coulda hugged Double-D for coming to his aid, but he remained on the floor. Eddy groaned and pulled his arm free of Double-D.  
  
"Ugh fine! You!" he pointed at Ed, "Be upstairs in five minutes!" with that, Eddy stormed up the stairs and was gone. Double-D began making his way up the stairs when Ed rushed up and grabbed his hand, the blanket still held in place with his other.  
  
"Double-D?" he asked,  
  
"Yes Ed?" Double-D asked. Ed stared at Double-D, wanting to have that look again. The look Double-D was giving him back in his dream, he'd even go so far as to say he wanted to hold Double-D beneath him again. But that look wasn't there now; instead Double-D just looked like normal. The eagerness to be of assistance to his friends with a hint of worry.  
  
"…thanks." Ed smiled sadly.  
  
"Oh don't mention it Ed!" Double-D waved a hand, "When you need your time alone, you need your time alone!" he thus patted Ed on the top of his head, a thing he could only do when he was on the stairs and Ed wasn't. Ed watched Double-D vanish up the stairs before turning back and looking at his bed, and then nervously looked down at himself under the blanket.  
  
He just hoped this wouldn't happen again; he'd get too confused if it did.  
  
[The End!]


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasant Eds  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The day had continued as par usual. Eddy had another bizarre scam hatching, and put both Ed and Double-D to the test of making it work. But the idea of 'Ride the Ed' wasn't especially alluring. Reason one, Ed was smelly and not many could handle to be even within an inch of him at times. Reason two, Ed kept falling over himself that day.  
  
Why was Ed clumsier then usual anyway?   
  
"All right Ed, let's try this again…" Eddy breathed heavily, trying to control an outburst of insults at the monobrowed Ed. "Double-D?" he looked over to the hatted Double-D, who was polishing a badly made saddle.  
  
"Hrm?" Double-D asked, not looking up as he sprayed disinfectant on the saddle.  
  
"Get on Ed." Eddy said. It wasn't an offer, it was an order. Ed felt his eyes almost pop out from his skull at the three short words and backed up slowly. Double-D turned his head and stared at Eddy before tilting it slowly.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked. He surely had heard that wrong!  
  
"Ride Ed, Double-D!" Eddy screeched, pointing to Ed. "You're light, and showing that YOU can manage a ride on lumpy the other kids'll be convinced!"   
  
"All right already!" Double-D replied, pulling on a helmet he usually wore if he dare attempt riding a bike. Then he strapped on elbow pads and kneepads.   
  
"C'mon already!" Eddy snapped. Double-D walked up to Ed, and stared up at the taller boy.  
  
"Try not to fall on me, all right Ed?" he asked. Ed just uttered a 'buh' since his brain was currently taking a vacation around his body.  
  
"Too long!" Eddy declared. He shoved the same bridle he wore when Sarah was using him as a horse into Ed's mouth, strapped the seat onto his back and threw Double-D atop it. Double-D squeaked at the sudden and forceful moves from Eddy, and grabbed onto Ed's head in fear of falling off. Hey, it was a long drop!  
  
The instant Double-D's skin got in contact with Ed, it was like an alarm had gone off. Ed actually neighed loudly and collapsed to the ground, and began bucking like a wild horse in the plains of Texas. Or somewhere western like. Double-D shrieked at the top of his lungs as he held onto the rope, digging his heels into Ed's sides without realising.  
  
"Whoa Ed, whoa.. WHOA!!" he screamed as he tried steering the large boy around obstacles.  
  
"…That's IT!" Eddy declared, before pulling out a megaphone from his pants (how'd he fit that down there?) and shouted into it. "COME ONE, COME ALL TO THE FAMOUS ED RODEO!" the noise attracted some listeners at least. "Dare you attempt to ride the raging volcano of fury known as Ed?? None have survived an encounter with this muscle bound maniac! Whoever stays on the longest wins ten dollars! …In twenty years." Eddy added the last part to himself, at least.  
  
"Ride him hard cowboy!" Rolf cried from the sidelines as he watched Double-D clinging to Ed for dear life. Kevin found himself laughing at Double-D's misfortune as well as the looks that Ed had strewn across his face. Ed then lost his footing and slammed into the muddy ground. He kicked wildly before forcing himself back on his feet, and continued his riding rampage.  
  
Mud was thrown through the air as bits of it splattered off of the muddy Ed and Double-D, causing a bigger mess around the abandoned lot. Eddy groaned as he shielded himself with Jimmy at the mud mess. Ed riding in mud? Ew, now THAT'S disgusting. Double-D then pulled sharply on the reigns, straightened his back and pulled his feet out of Ed's sides.  
  
"WHOA BOY!" he screamed, since they were heading right for the fence. Too late. Ed slammed through the fence, leaving a hole in the fence that resembled an outline of the two. The kids stared through the fence as Ed and Double-D vanished from sight, leaving similar prints in fences as they went.  
  
"Uhh…" Eddy spoke into the megaphone again, almost deafening Jimmy who was stood besides him. "That is only a taste of what you'll see, The Famous Ed Rodeo which will take place next week! So tune in next week, same Ed Station, same Ed Channel!"  
  
~*~  
  
Panting and wheezing, Ed had finally found himself stopping and lean up against a tree. Man, what was wrong with him today? Ever since he had that dream he's been doing nothing right at all!   
  
"…Ed…?" a very weak voice spoke up. Ed's eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder; a very green looking Double-D was still on his back.  
  
"Double-D??" he asked incredulous. He'd been able to hang on for that long?  
  
"Can… can I get off now…?" Double-D asked weakly. Ed was quick to oblige and pulled Double-D off him and spat out the reigns and slid the seat off. "Ugh… thank you." Double-D sat down against the tree, trying not to throw up.  
  
"Oh Double-D I'm so sorry! I did not know that you'd stayed on my back! I thought you felled off back when I hit the fence!" Ed leant down besides the smaller boy, before leaning more down and lifting one of Double-D's eyelids. "Are you alive still?" he asked.  
  
"Yes… I'm alive, Ed…" Double-D pulled his head away from Ed's hand and leant forward, putting his head between his knees. "Just… barely…"  
  
"Ohhh I feel so bad Double-D!" Ed gushed, what could he do? What COULD he do? Ding. "Oh I know I know!" before Double-D could interject, Ed hauled him into his arms and started to run off towards his house. "Whenever I feel sick Mom makes me lay down 'n gives me special medicine!"  
  
"Ed… please…" but Double-D sighed, he knew nothing would get through his friend's head until he'd done what he wanted to do. Plus, he felt too woozy to argue. Soon Double-D found himself laid out on the couch in Ed's living room. A homemade blanket thrown over him; a bucket by his side (half full of unwashed laundry) and the sounds of Ed searching in the kitchen filled the air.   
  
"Ugnnn… where are they…?" Ed asked as he opened pantry after pantry. Food, drinks, tablecloths, but no medicine! He leant up against the fridge, eyes wide. If he didn't get Double-D something, why, he might DIE or something! …Okay, nothing quite that bad, but still!  
  
Suddenly he eyed it. Through the kitchen to the laundry was a pantry up high. Ed hurried up to it, grabbed a chair and climbed on and opened the door. Yep, the medicine cabinet! Hrm… gas, constipation, fever, chicken pox, measles, flu… a-hah! Ed pulled out the bottle labelled to be given to people suffering from nausea, giddiness and green skin.  
  
"Banjo!" Ed declared, meaning to say Bingo. But this is Ed we're talking about. He rushed back into the kitchen and poured a glass full of water and hurried back into the living room to find Double-D with his head leant over the bucket.  
  
"Ed…" he whined, "I was just sick all over your laundry…" he whimpered. Ed waved a hand, before taking the bucket.  
  
"Oh that's ok Double-D, it was meant ta be washed!" he handed Double-D the glass and two tablets. "Drink up mister or no soup for you!"  
  
"You're making soup… for me?" Double-D asked, surprised at Ed's generosity. True, it was because of him he was feeling woozy and ill, and had now emptied his stomach of the waffles he'd had earlier that day… and carrots. But he hadn't eaten carrots; why the carrots? Oh well.  
  
"Yuh-huh!" Ed nodded, then gasped. "I hafta check!" he then ran from the room, leaving Double-D to swallow his tablets. Eventually Ed re-entered, holding a specially made soup bowl which had it's own handle. It was on a red tray with a flower stuck into a glass full of water. "Here you go Double-D…" Ed pulled the TV tray out from around the couch with his foot and put the tray on.  
  
"Why Ed, how thoughtful!" Double-D declared; he had never seen Ed as the hospitable type of person. "Why, you even picked me a Daisy!"  
  
"It's from Mom's garden; don't tell Sarah though." Ed whispered in a low voice. Double-D smiled and nodded. He was feeling much better now anyway, having gotten over the bout of sickness and having the tablets. Thus he tucked into the soup.  
  
"Mmm! Pumpkin, my favourite!" Double-D grinned at Ed, "Thanks Ed!"   
  
"Aw shucks Double-D." Ed grinned back, not really caring if he had a faint blush on his face now or not. He sat on the floor, leaning against the couch as Double-D ate his soup quietly; not like Ed. When Ed ate soup, he slurped and drank it noisily. Course it meant his Mom would nag to him about table manners; then he'd always say that they were home 'n not meant to impress anyone.  
  
Sitting there, with nothing on his mind Ed shut an eye as he thought back to his dream the night before. Dream Double-D telling him it was especially him that Ed had wanted there, about how he wanted to be comforted and held by him… plus, whatever Ed wanted, Double-D would do. He slowly tilted his head, if that was true… was it true that he had _wanted_ to do whatever… ugh. His head hurt.  
  
"Hey Double-D?" Ed asked, looking up at Double-D, who was sipping the last bit of pumpkin soup from the bowl. He stopped, licked his lips and looked down at Ed.  
  
"Yes Ed?" he replied,  
  
"Yer smart, right?"  
  
"I believe so, but thank you for the compliment."  
  
"Right. Double-D, I wanna ask you 'bout a dream I had." Ed moved around so he was sitting in front of Double-Don the floor.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm not that diverse in the studies of dream interpretations Ed, but I shall give it my best!" Double-D was only too happy to answer Ed's questions now; he _had_ made him feel better.  
  
"Okay, all right." Ed sat back, "Y'see I had a dream where I was all alone 'n stuff. First, I felt really scared right?"  
  
"All right?" Double-D asked, holding out a piece of pad paper with a pencil, which he always kept in his pocket in case of such emergencies. Like writing a number down, a licence plate, or just doodle a plan.  
  
"But then I wasn't alone anymore, y'know why? Cause you were there!" Ed grinned, Double-D raised an eyebrow; but kept quiet as he wrote it down. "You said, that… uh, that you were there cause I wanted you to be there in my head, y'know. To make me feel safer or somethin' like that."  
  
"I see… so a familiar face made you feel more safe?" Double-D asked.  
  
"Yuh-huh, specially when you held me!" Ed declared. Double-D's face fel at that statement but cleared his throat. "But then we started flyin' around in the dark place; it was really neat! 'N then, then after that we ended up in a park!"  
  
"A… park?" Double-D asked, still jotting notes.  
  
"Yup. But then… then you ran off." Ed added, sounding somewhat upset when he said it, "I looked for you on a big white horsy's back; but the horsy spotted you firstest. Wanna know what you were doing now?"  
  
"I… uh… yes, Ed. Please do inform me." He hoped it wasn't anything rude!  
  
"You were pickin' flowers! Like that one." Ed pointed to the daisy, "Only there were other colours too. 'N then… now this part's hard okay?" he pointed out,  
  
"Right."  
  
"'N we started running t'wards each other. I told you off for runnin' off, 'n you said sorry; then we kinda crashed and fell down the hill. Sorta like a one-on-one dog pile thing!" Ed found himself giggling to himself, "I was on top."  
  
"I… see…" Double-D wasn't sure if he liked where this dream was going now.  
  
"'N then you hugged me real nice-like, 'n we began to… uh… hard to say. I know!" Ed pushed the TV tray out of the way and stood up, coming practically nose to nose with Double-D now. "We were kinda like this, but yer mouth was open 'n stuff."  
  
Double-D felt a massive amount of blush take control of his face having Ed suddenly this close to him, he leant back against the sofa but Ed followed him onto it, still nose to nose with him. He opened his mouth to say something,  
  
"That's it!" Ed squeaked happily, "Just like that! 'N I know what we were gonna do, but I wanna know why I'd want you to do that to me! Can you work out why, Double-D? Please?" Ed asked, knees up on the sofa; his large frame blocking Double-D from any possible escape now.  
  
"Uhm… Ed… I…I think… well… what… what do you think was going to h-happen…?" Double-D stuttered out a question finally.  
  
"I think… what I WAS gonna do when Christmas came early!" Ed gushed happily; to him it now felt like Double-D knew what he wanted to do, "Saayy… I never got to do that! Maybe THAT'S what it was all about!" Ed's eyes lit up, he had worked it out!  
  
"T-that's g-good Ed…" Double-D knew he was too weak to push Ed off, but he moved his hand to Ed's chest to try it anyway. "N-now please-"  
  
"Aw thanks Double-D!"  
  
That did it. Ed leant forward only a bit and slapped his lips up against Double-D's, moving a hand to Double-D's shoulders as he did. So this is what it was all about, just this! Nothing too bad at all! Ed felt so relieved as he held Double-D there. Course, for Double-D it was all a great shock. He'd been kissed before, yes. Many times in fact by Marie; but this was… this was _Ed_! His heart was racing at a tremendous speed now, banging against his ribcage.  
  
But this little small nagging voice in the back of his hat was actually, sort of, in a miniscule way… _enjoying_ this. It wasn't like when Marie kissed him, it wasn't fast and furious like a machine gun. This was actually thoughtful, had meaning behind it and was quite _nice_ if he dare admit it. As soon as Double-D had actually accepted the fact he liked this, Ed stopped and hopped off the couch.  
  
"Thanks Double-D, you really helped me out 'bout that dream I had!" Ed thanked Double-D a second time, his friend still in a state of shock to respond. "But you're lookin' much better now! And that's as good as raisins, since they're yummy."  
  
"I… ugh…" Double-D couldn't really think up a response to what just happened. Finally he cleared his throat, "I… I, better.. uh, better go home now… I mean… my clothes are so dirty and… and I need to have a bath." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh yah yah, sure!" Ed nodded, taking the blanket off of him. "I need to… uh… do something in the bathroom too." He grinned at Double-D,   
  
"Yes. I'm sure." Double-D stood up shakily and made his way to the door, followed by Ed. Ed opened the door for him,   
  
"Bye Double-D, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ed grinned. Double-D stared up at Ed, then smiled gently.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." He replied softly. Ed grinned again, and Double-D headed off down the street. Once the door was shut, Double-D found himself hurrying back home. He had to get home, he just had to! He needed the discipline there, he needed the schedule!  
  
What just happened with Ed? Hey, it was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. No, you didn't begin to enjoy it. No, you didn't want to do it again. NO you're NOT thinking about what Ed tasted like; NO. Opening his door he hurried in and slammed the door shut. From outside, you could easily hear a yell of frustration and confusion cry out from Double-D's house.  
  
While from Ed's house, was the happy humming as Ed fixed up the lounge so he wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
[The End… or is it?? I don't know! You tell me!]

Notes: Oh and look, I did art for it! Now remember, copy and paste this into your browser address thingie. (and here I am studying PC's in my major!)


End file.
